1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for setting parameters of a mixer device performing mixing or the like of audio signals, the device being provided with a function of copying a parameter of one channel onto another channel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mixer device performing a mixing process or the like of audio signals is generally provided with plural input channels and output channels. A variety of multiple parameters can be set onto each channel. For instance, as regards the input channel, equalizer (EQ), gate (gate), compressor (COMP) and the like can be set. The values of these parameters can be set in an arbitrary manner by a user for each channel by operating various controls on a control panel. For the purpose of facilitating the parameter-value setting operation, there is one carrying a function of copying the parameter of one channel onto another channel.
For instance, in the mixer device described in Document 1 below, an input-channel view screen is opened via a menu displayed in a screen, a copy-source channel and a parameter to be copied are selected from the input channel view, and a copy-destination channel is selected further, so that the parameter copy can be performed between the channels. In the input channel view, the channel numbers of all the input channels are displayed by icons indicating numbers, and the numbers of the copy-source channel and the copy-destination channel can be selected by the icons. There are plural types of channels such as the input channel and the output channel, and the parameters of the respective channels are different for each type, so that a channel copy screen is provided for each type. For instance, in the case described in Document 1, an input channel view for copying the parameters of the input channel and an output channel view for copying the parameters of the output channel are provided.    Document 1: “Supplementary Manual for DIGITAL AUDIO MIXING SYSTEM PM1D System Software V.1.6”, pp. 24-26, Yamaha Corporation, 2003